When, for example, a semiconductor component or a flat panel display is manufactured, a substrate liquid processing apparatus has conventionally been used to perform various liquid processings such as, for example, cleaning and etching, on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal substrate.
In the substrate liquid processing apparatus, after a liquid processing of the substrate is performed by supplying a processing liquid such as, for example, a cleaning liquid or an etching liquid, to the substrate, a rinsing process of the substrate is performed by supplying a rinse liquid (e.g., pure water) to the substrate. Then, a drying treatment of the substrate is performed by removing the rinse liquid from the substrate. In this drying treatment, by the action of surface tension of the rinse liquid remaining on the substrate (especially, between patterns such as, for example, circuit patterns or resist patterns), a pattern formed on the substrate may collapse.
Accordingly, conventionally, the drying treatment of the substrate has been performed by replacing the rinse liquid with a drying liquid which has a smaller surface tension than the rinse liquid, and then, removing the drying liquid from the substrate (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-45389). As for the drying liquid, an alcohol-based organic compound such as, for example, isopropyl alcohol (IPA) has been mainly used.